


Please

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean, Teasing, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has quite the benevolence for when Dean begs. The fact that he's tied to the headboard and is completely helpless to Cas is just a plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, you guys asked for more bottom/sub!Dean so therefore I give you more bottom/sub!Dean!! I don't know how you guys will feel about this fic, maybe you'll like it, maybe you'll hate it, you decide!!

“Please.”

It’s such a simple word, but Castiel has such an affinity for it when it falls from Dean’s lips. Not like when Dean asks Cas to please pass something at the dinner table, but when he has Dean like this.

Dean’s wrists are tied to their bedframe, his body splayed out for Cas. His cock is laying hard and leaking against his stomach and there’s a pretty pink flush that rises all the way up from his chest to his cheeks. His eyes wide, lips parted, to Cas, he looks like a beautiful fucking picture that Castiel never wants to forget. Ever.

Cas smiles, slow and sultry as he taps the riding crop against Dean’s cheek, eliciting a hitched breath from him. 

“Please what, Dean? You know that you have to be specific,” Castiel hums, tracing the line of Dean’s jaw with the leather of the riding crop.

“Please can I have your cock?” Dean breathes out. Cas smiles even more, trailing the riding crop down to Dean’s stomach where the skin is already turning red from all the lashes Cas has given him.

“You know that you have to be.” One crack of the riding crop, enough to make Dean gasp softly. “More specific than that, Dean. How, do you want it, where do you want it? I don’t want to miss any of the details,” Castiel trails off, looking Dean straight in the eye, tapping the riding crop over his sternum.

“I want you to fuck me,” Dean says, and Cas can tell that he’s trying not to whine. Castiel bites his lip, still smiling.

“Really?” he inquires, earning a hurried nod from Dean. “I bet that you want to come too,” Cas muses. Dean nods eagerly.

“Yes, please, want to,” Dean replies.

“How do you want to come, Dean?”

“On your cock,” Dean mutters. Cas lays down another lash of the riding crop. 

“Louder,” he demands.

“I wanna come on your cock,” Dean states, louder this time, enough to please Cas. Cas tilts his head, eyes roving Dean.

“It’s hard to say which way I like you better, when you’re skin is red from all these lashes and you’re pleading for more just like the filthy little slut that both you and I know you are.” One hit of the riding crop. “Or begging for more while my cock is pounding into you, again like the filthy little slut that you are.” Another hit of the riding crop. “I know which one you like better though, Dean, the answer is obvious,” Castiel purrs. Dean swallows, looking up at Cas with pleading eyes. Cas catches them and pauses. “Color?” he asks simply. Dean is quick to answer.

“Green,” he replies. Cas lays down another crack of the riding crop, smiling down at Dean.

“Good. Wouldn’t want to ruin the fun now, would we?” Cas says, and Dean shakes his head. Cas clucks his tongue, looking over Dean once more. “God, Dean, if I could keep you like this forever, I might just take the opportunity,” Castiel sighs. “But, I know what you want and I know that I have to admit that I would really like it too, almost as much as you do, so why don’t we get down to business?” Castiel says, tossing the riding crop aside. Dean sighs, the wonderful tension inside of him breaking, know that finally he’s going to get what he’s been waiting for. But, Castiel pauses. Cas smiles, bracketing his arms by Dean’s sides.

“I can’t believe that I almost forgot,” Castiel begins as he leans forwards. He brings his lips to Dean’s, simply resting them there so that Dean can feel his breath, hot and sultry against his own. “I want you to beg for it,” Castiel growls, and something hot lights up inside of Dean as he swallows before taking a breath.

“Please, Cas, please, I’ve waited for it so patiently and I want it so bad, need it so bad. Please just let me have it, I’ve been good, done everything you asked, please, Cas, please,” Dean mutters against Cas’ lips. Dean can feel Cas smiling against his lips before he pulls away.

“Mm, you don’t know how much I love to hear you beg, Dean. You always sound so helpless when you do, so needy. It’s perfect, really,” Castiel tells Dean as he shuffles off of him, giving him the silent message to lift his legs up to his chest. Cas pulls away to grab a bottle of lube, but then smirks, placing it next to him. “I think that we’ll do something a little different today, Dean. Don’t worry, I think that you’ll like it,” Castiel assures Dean as he leans down, getting into the perfect position. Dean pokes his head up to see what Cas is doing and before he has time to react, Cas’ tongue is pressed to his rim, hot and wet and so fucking sinful.

Dean lets out a moan at the feeling. The fact that he’s tied up, that he can’t really do anything makes everything about ten times hotter. He can’t really tell if he wants to squirm or if he wants to just lay there and take it, feel the wonderful feeling of Cas relaxing him, teasing him, slowly opening him up. The answer becomes obvious when Cas brings a hand up to stroke lazily over Dean’s cock, Dean’s cock that feels as though it’s been hard for hours.

Dean swears under his breath, another choked off moan escaping his lips as Cas goes at it, licking over Dean’s hole and stroking his cock, doing so all lazily, slowly, and teasingly. It drives Dean crazy. And Dean has an idea of where this is going to go and it makes something twist up in his stomach.

Dean squirms underneath Cas, his moans growing louder, his hands twisting in the rope that holds him to the bed frame. He can feel the heat curling in his abdomen spanning out, running through his veins, pleasure hot and wanting, threatening to push him over the edge. And Cas knows when Dean is close, they’ve been together long enough for Cas to know the signs, the way Dean moves and the way his breaths come out. So, right when Cas knows Dean is on the edge, he pulls away his hand, his tongue, and his general body so that the heat of him that was emanating towards Dean is gone.

Dean lets out the most pitiful whine, one that Cas can’t help but grin at. Cas soothes a hand over Dean’s thigh. “Don’t worry, you’ll get what you want,” Cas says, grabbing the lube and shuffling closer to Dean. He clicks the cap open, drizzling some on a few fingers before reaching a hand down and slipping one finger slowly and easily into Dean. 

Dean sighs at the feeling, squirming a little more to get used to it. Cas’ fingers are something that he never tires of. They’re skilled and deft, and they always know how to find that sweet spot inside of Dean.

Dean lets Cas’ finger thrust in and out, simply enjoying the feeling until a second finger slips in. Dean relishes the slight stretch, the way Cas fucks them in and out of him. And Dean just waits until Cas hits that bundle of nerves that both of them are looking for. When he does, Dean moans, arching his back a little. Cas knows exactly what he’s found and he grins, massaging over Dean’s prostate until he’s squirming and whimpering beneath Cas’ fingers.

Once again, Cas teases, and he rubs his fingers over that sensitive bud until Cas can tell that Dean is close again. Cas bites his lip, waiting until the very last second before he pulls his fingers out.

Dean should have known that it was coming, he kind of did in all honesty, because obviously Dean wasn’t the only one who wanted Dean to come on Cas’ cock. Still, Dean lets out an even louder, even more pitiful whine. “Cas, please,” Dean whimpers, looking up at Cas. Castiel raises his eyebrow.

“Please what, Dean? You know that you have to be specific,” Cas says, repeating himself from earlier.

“Please let me come,” Dean begs. Cas smiles, sliding three fingers into Dean, causing Dean’s breath to hitch.

“I’ll let you come. The only way you’re gonna come though is on my cock, I mean, you said it yourself, that is how you want to come, right?” Castiel inquires, tilting his head. Dean nods aggressively, and Castiel pats his thigh. “You think that you can be a good patient boy and wait for it?” Castiel goes on. Dean bites his lip and nods again. “Good. I don’t want to have to bring out that riding crop again,” Castiel trails off, still fucking his fingers in and out of Dean, who throws his head back against the pillows and suppresses a groan. 

It feels like forever before Castiel is pulling his fingers out of Dean, and Dean is letting out a relieved sigh. Castiel rises up onto his knees, grabbing the lube and coating his cock in a good layer of it. Dean watches eagerly, waiting for Cas to move forwards so that Dean can hook his legs around Cas’ head. Cas positions himself against Dean and leans forwards, resting his lips on Dean’s. Everything is still for a moment until Dean knows what will get things started.

“Please.”

Cas slams into Dean, jostling him forwards and getting the bed frame to rattle. Dean lets out one long moan and Cas groans, taking a moment to adjust. That moment is quickly thrown to the wind, however, when Cas grins ferally, pulling out to slam back in once more. Cas doesn’t have to take a few thrusts to get things started, he doesn’t have to find what feels good, he knows exactly what feels good and he knows exactly how to get it.

Cas rocks his hips forwards into Dean’s harshly and roughly, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the bedroom. Dean lets out another long, unashamed moan because fucking _finally_ , it feels like he’s been waiting for this for years. He can feel Cas’ breath ghosting his neck, his teeth scraping the sensitive skin there, lips press kisses that turn into hot, open mouthed kisses, harsh bites and sucks and Dean knows that his neck is going to be covered in hickeys once more, but he doesn’t really give a shit. He knows that Cas loves giving them, that Cas loves to let people know that Dean is _his_ , that Dean belongs to him and there is no one else to have. Dean has to admit that he kinda loves it, even if he does get some strange looks on occasion.

Cas pounds into him, not even saying anything yet because he doesn’t quite know what to say. All he can really manage is, “God, Dean, you feel so fucking good. You were just meant to take cock, weren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Dean breathes out, his hips working greedy circles up into Cas’. “More, Cas, please, more,” Dean pants, and Cas groans, huffing a breath of laughter.

“Barely even into it and you’re already begging. You’re such a little slut, aren’t you?” Castiel growls, and Dean nods.

“Yes, God, yes,” Dean moans, not even caring what he’s agreed to. He can feel Cas starting to slam into him even harder and it’s making the tension in Dean’s belly uncoil, heat rushing through him. 

“God, you always look so perfect like this, Dean,” Castiel grits out. “Needy, helpless, always wanting _more_ like you can never get enough,” Castiel pants, punctuating his words with rough thrusts. “You can’t ever get enough, can you, Dean?” Castiel inquires. Dean immediately shakes his head. 

“No, need more, Cas, please,” Dean breathes out. 

“I could give you everything I have and you would still beg for more like a greedy little slut, wouldn’t you, Dean?” Castiel grits out. Dean lets out a moan. Whenever Cas talks like that it always makes something run through Dean’s veins, a certain fire that’s so pleasurable Dean can barely stand it.

“I’ll beg, promise I will,” Dean assures Cas who grins and moans.

“Oh, I know you will, baby, you would beg for it anyway anywhere. God, fucking perfect,” Castiel breathes out, returning to Dean’s neck to suck even more marks, to nip and bite until Dean is whimpering beneath him. Dean wants so desperately to bring his hands up to Cas, to grapple for every piece of skin he can find. He knows that Cas wouldn’t care, he only has the sense of mind to notice how good Dean feels, how hot and tight he is, how is body is hot and sweaty against his own body that’s just the same. He only has the sense of mind to think Dean, Dean, Dean, because right now Dean is everything that Cas wants and everything that he needs.

Dean feels the same way of course. All he can think of is the arousal that’s burning hot throughout every single nerve ending that he has. He can feel Cas’ body hot against his, pinning him to the bed in the best way possible. He can feel Cas’ cock pounding into him and he doesn’t just lay there and take it, he looks for more because if you look hard enough there always is more. He rocks his hips up into Cas’, he bares his neck, lets Cas have every inch of him, gives Cas all he has and then some, searching for the same from Cas.

Cas thrusts into Dean like he’s dying for it because in all honesty he is. Seeing Dean tied up, listening to him beg for cock, beg for more, it makes Cas’ stomach flip in the best way possible. He loves nights like this, nights where he can fuck Dean as hard as he wants, as hard as he can and Dean asks for more. He loves nights when Dean does this, when Dean offers himself up, when he lets Castiel have every inch of him, take all that he wants. It’s more than Cas could have ever asked for.

They’re halfway into it, both men can definitely feel their orgasms in the distance and Cas gets one of his thrusts just right and Dean practically loses it. “Fuck!” Dean screams, arching up into Cas. “Oh my God, Cas, please, right there, right there,” Dean moans, and Cas smiles, biting another mark into Dean’s neck. Cas loves nothing more when he gets it right, when Dean arches up into him and begs for even more. It’s a sight that Castiel will never tire of.

Cas knows that Dean wants more even though he hasn’t asked for it so he thrusts in harder, faster, quick snaps of his hips that are dirty, fast, and oh so wonderful. Both Cas and Dean love them, Castiel loves the feel of them, he loves the way that Dean makes these soft little noises under his breath that are barely audible but Cas catches them anyways. Dean loves the way it feels like Cas is hitting every single button on him to make that heat inside of him boil. He loves the feel of it, the sounds Cas makes, the way his body moves against Dean’s, the way the two undulate in such a beautiful, filthy way that it puts everything around them to shame. They move together as though they were meant to. 

“Cas, Cas, please, I’m close,” Dean pants, his head thrown back into the pillows, neck bared, all of him open, offered up for Cas.

“You gonna come on my cock just like you wanted to? I won’t even have to touch that perfect cock of yours, will I? No, I bet you can come just. Like. This,” Castiel grits out, punctuating his words with sharp thrusts of his hips. Dean nods desperately, groaning.

“Promise I can, please, Cas,” Dean breathes out. Cas groans with a smile.

“When are you going to learn to be more specific when you say please, Dean?” Castiel grits out. Dean groans, his frustration level through the roof. 

“Please make me come!” Dean yells, taking note to never use the word please without being quite explicit. Cas moans.

“That’s better,” Castiel sighs. “I think I can do that, don’t you?” Castiel says, and Dean nods aggressively. Boy, does Dean know that Cas can. The amount of times that Dean has come on Cas’ cock alone are endless. And Dean can tell he’s close, like really close. He just needs one thrust, one perfect thrust. And Cas gives him that.

“Cas!” Dean screams as he arches off the bed, clenching around Cas, come pulsing between both their stomachs. Cas catches the sight and swears under his breath. He’s just as close as Dean was and now he just needs a couple more thrusts, his teeth ground together, jaw clenched as he finally finds it and lets his head drop back as he lets out a particularly loud moan of Dean’s name, fire rushing through every part of him, his stomach twisting up in the best way possible.

Cas drops forwards onto Dean, both men grunting at the drop of weight. The two catch their breaths before Dean huffs a breath of laughter. “You are good. You are really fucking good,” he breathes out, eliciting a laugh from Cas.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Cas says, nudging Dean a bit. Cas takes a second before he sighs, straightening up so that he can pull out and let Dean drop his legs to the side. “You’re good and everything?” Castiel double checks as he goes to untie the rope that binds Dean’s hands to the headboard.

“I would say that I’m fantastic. You?” Dean replies, Cas laughing once more in response.

“Yeah, I would say that I’m fantastic too,” Castiel sighs as he tosses the rope aside and plops down next to Dean. Dean rubs at his wrists a little before looking over at Castiel and shuffling closer to him, curling up next to him despite the come on both of their stomachs. Castiel welcomes him, wrapping Dean up in his arms and pressing a sweet kiss to the top of his head. Their legs tangle together and Castiel smiles at it, pressing closer to Dean.

“What do you wanna do for aftercare?” Castiel murmurs, nuzzling his head into Dean’s. Dean hums a little, thinking it over.

“We could just cuddle, maybe watch a movie on the couch, order takeout,” Dean suggests, looking up at Cas who smiles.

“Sounds good to me,” Castiel replies, pressing forwards for a kiss, one that’s slow and lazy and loving. Castiel pulls away looking Dean in the eye. “I love you, Dean,” he murmurs affectionately. Dean smiles up at Castiel.

“I love you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!! I love to hear what you guys have to say :) My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) if you want to send me a prompt or anything else!! Thank you guys so so much for reading and I hope that all of you are doing well <3 Xoxo


End file.
